Navidad
by Aelita1993
Summary: Navidad. Otra navidad en la que le recordaba. Otra navidad en la que los recuerdos no la dejaban dormir. Otra navidad en la que le extrañaba.


Navidad. Otra navidad en la que le recordaba. Otra navidad en la que los recuerdos no la dejaban dormir. Otra navidad en la que le extrañaba.

Recordaba perfectamente como empezó todo cuando lo vio por primera vez a pesar de que estaba desnutrido y en muy mal estado le había parecido atractivo dos años después cuando lo volvió a ver ya en mejores condiciones que la primera no se equivoco de verdad era atractivo, lo único que no había cambiado de la primera vez que lo vio era la tristeza que había en sus ojos, cuando hablaba se lo oía melancólico, se la pasaba encerrado y bebiendo.

Una noche cuando faltaban dos días para navidad nos habíamos desvelado, de apoco los chicos se fueron a dormir y solo quedamos el y yo en la sala seguimos conversando como si nos conociéramos de todo la vida estamos sentados en un sillón para tres personas, sin darnos cuenta en un momento estábamos los dos prácticamente pegados nos quedamos callados y nos miramos a los ojos y de apoco nos fuimos acercando el uno al otro hasta que nuestros labios se tocaron primero fue un simple rose de labios nos separamos un poco y nos miramos al instante nos volvimos a besar solo que ya no fue un simple rose era un beso salvaje y apasionado parecía que estuviese intentando grabarse todo lugar de mi boca en su mente como si quisiera encontrar algo. Pasados unos minutos nos faltaba el aire y tuvimos que separarnos, nos volvimos a mirar a los ojos y el se levanto sin decir nada y me dejo sola sin saber que le había pasado.

Los siguientes días antes de navidad nos evitamos cada vez que el entraba en una habitación yo salía y a la inversa no lo podía ve a los ojos sin sonrojarme y pensar en ese beso.

El día de navidad nos levantamos todos muy temprano para abrir los obsequios la madre de Ron ya nos tenia preparado el desayuno a pesar de que nos levantamos una hora antes de lo normal, luego de desayunar nos sentamos todos a abrir los obsequios parecíamos niños, todos en pijamas tirando los envoltorios de los regalos donde cayeran sin preocuparnos por acomodar nada. Cuando todos habíamos abierto los regalos subimos a las habitaciones a dejar los obsequios.

Cuando subí a la habitación que compartía con Ginny recordé que todavía tenía un regalo que entregar. No me había animado a dejarlo en el árbol con el de todos, no por que se lo quería dar yo misma y ver su cara cuando lo abriera.

Deje mis regalos sobre la cama y me dirigí hacia su habitación. Cuando estuve frente a la puerta dude si tocar o no, cuando me estaba por ir la puerta se abrió y el me miro con sorpresa esperando que yo dijera algo, le sonreí tímidamente y sin decir nada le di mi obsequio.

Me miro a mi y luego al regalo cuando me estaba por ir lo abrió encontrando una cadenita de un perro negro grande muy parecido al grinn, cuando la vi supe que era perfecta para el y no pude resistir a comprársela. Me miro con sorpresa y sin decir nada me abrazo me quede sorprendida no me lo esperaba, sin darnos cuenta nos fuimos acercando de apoco hasta que nos besamos empezó siendo un beso suave y lento hasta tierno, sin que nos diéramos cuenta la temperatura de la sala iba subiendo de apoco cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba apoyada contra la puerta de su habitación ese día mientras todos estaban desayunando fui suya en habitación y el fue mío.

Los días que quedaron para volver a la escuelas fueron los mejores que viví en mi vida mantuvimos una relación en secreto, nuestros encuentros eran fugaces escondidos donde nadie nos viera.

Al volver al colegio lo hice con la promesa de que nos volveríamos a ver y las cosas no iban a quedar así que serian una pareja de verdad sin tener que esconderse de nadie.

Es por eso que en navidad Hermine Granger extraña como nadie a Sirius Black, es por eso que no puede dormir y revive una y otra vez esos días deseando con todas sus fuerzas que esos días vuelva, que el vuelva aunque sabe que eso no es posible que el se fue para nunca mas volver.

Hola a todos espero que les guste esta es una de mis parejas favoritas y en realidad lo escribí para navidad pero por un motivo u otro no podía publicar.

Comenten por fis, que cada comentario de ustedes hace que a mi me salga una sonrisa.

Besos de Chocolate!

Bye!


End file.
